


Christmas Blend

by wyntreaurora



Series: Wake Up and Smell the Coffee [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, coffee!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning in my coffee!verse! Jim and Bones exchange gifts and make new traditions of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to witblogi & soixante_quinze for beta'ing. (Who are seriously the best, Wit puts up with so much from me, I am a fail author through the writing process and she's just hardcore awesome - she also came up with "The Awesome" when my brain refused to come up with anything.)
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the other pieces of this series, this could be read by itself with all you really need to know being:  
> \--Jim and Bones went to San Diego Comic Con in July and came across a super geeky something that Jim really wanted  
> \--Bones talked Jim out of buying the object to the tune of "You can't afford it" and then  
> \--Bones secretly purchased it for Jim for Christmas and has been calling it "The Awesome" in his head  
> \--That Christmas season Bones and Jim decided (without telling the other) to carry on a tradition they've both had of giving little gifts for the 12 days prior to Christmas, and one will figure in pretty prominently in this piece. It gets explained in the story.

When Bones awoke on Christmas morning, he wasn’t surprised to find space between he and Jim, and the blanket tangled on the floor against the couch. They had discovered over the last couple of weeks just how warm the different rooms in Bones’ house stayed at night when they stoked the fire just before bed, and subsequently, what they could and couldn’t sleep in and under without it all ending up in heaps on the floor.

In the first few months after their trip to San Diego that July, they’d kept most of their explorations to the living room and bedroom of either man’s house. But in November they had decided to sublet Jim’s smaller place and he moved in with Bones, which resulted in them christening every room in Bones’ house multiple times over.

As winter had set in and they began making use of the awesome fireplace in the living room, they slowly began to discover how warm the house was in various rooms, how many layers of clothes and blankets they could or couldn’t sleep in and under depending on where they slept. The last two weeks had found them more often than not in the living room, “under the tree”, with cell phone alarms set in case they fell asleep and never made it back to the bedroom. There wasn’t sex every night, but there had been a lot of what Jim called cuddling and what Bones argued was “relaxin’ together” - and in fact Jim’s favorite night in the last two weeks was tied between the second day of Christmas and Christmas Eve itself.

Even though they had slept in the living room quite a bit already, Jim insisted that they do so on Christmas Eve because it was a tradition from when he was growing up - he had even kept it up whenever he could after he was out on his own. And when he started using that heated whisper that never failed to get Bones worked up, describing the crackling fire, and all of the things he wanted to do to him by the fire, Bones was more than happy to agree to starting their own tradition.

For once Bones had been the one to wear out Jim (though he suspected that had something to do with how well he held his liquor and the massive amounts of eggnog that Jim had consumed over the course of the day at the multitude of parties they made appearances at), but Jim had evened the score a few hours ago when he had woken Bones up with a hand-job before he rode him to one of the best orgasms either of them had had in a while.

That round left them exhausted, and though they were warm from the sex, Bones made Jim at least put boxers back on, pull the quilt off the couch to be nearby, and restoke the fire since it was mostly glowing embers at that point. Jim got the fire a little too hot, and they ended up in only boxers, rolled away from each other with only fingertips twined together - not the first time it had happened. Some nights they could actually stand to curl around each other, some nights it was like tonight, the barest of touches.

But despite the space on any given night, their hands always found some part of each other to latch onto in the middle of the night. This morning, Bones noted, Jim’s left hand was threaded with his own right hand on Jim’s chest. He smiled warmly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. Judging by the state of the fire and the color of the light in the edges of the window, it was still early, but he was anxious - had been for the last twelve days actually.

So he could get up, stoke the fire a bit, then lay back down with Jim and go back to sleep for a while, or...Jim moaned quietly in his sleep and his decision was made for him.

Being careful not to jar their hands on Jim’s chest, he rolled onto his side and scooted closer to Jim. Using his free hand he gently palmed Jim’s cock through his candy cane print boxers and yep, his theory to go with Jim’s moaning was confirmed. Jim was already half hard, and his body was responding to Bones’ touch.

He pulled his hand away, carefully untangled his other hand from Jim’s, then crawled to straddle Jim’s body making sure not to touch him just yet. He watched as Jim’s hand fumbled for Bones, seeking him out even in sleep, and he chuckled inside when the hand flattened over his own on the floor once contact was made. He lowered his head and ghosted his lips over Jim’s enough times to elicit a whimper from the still-sleeping man, and then continued his way down Jim’s neck and chest with the same torment until he reached the place their hands had been interlaced earlier. Huh, it really had been just about over Jim’s heart, he noted, and was suddenly overcome as the lust that had been slowly building in him transformed into love-driven desire. He placed another kiss in the same spot and Jim’s hand squeezed his gently, eliciting a low moan that Bones tried to keep quiet. He didn’t want to wake Jim fully just yet.

As he trailed soft kisses down Jim’s torso he shifted his weight to the hand under Jim’s and used his free one to carefully tug the waistband of Jim’s boxers low enough to release the cock that was now completely hard. Bones swallowed hard, trying to keep another moan from escaping, before giving in and lowering his mouth over the head.

He heard Jim moan and felt his muscles flex as he tried to sit up, rubbing his blinking eyes with the hand that wasn’t suddenly tangled with Bones’ on the floor. Bones placed his free hand flat on Jim’s stomach and pressed just hard enough for Jim to understand.

“Bones?” Jim’s voice was rough with sleep mixed with lust and Bones groaned around Jim’s cock, sending a shiver through Jim. “Boooones.”

He bobbed his head a few more times before slowly pulling back, staying close enough that his breath just ghosted over the tip as he spoke. He looked up at Jim from under his lashes and held his gaze.

“Mornin’, Darlin’. Merry Christmas.”

The short absence of wet and heat was enough for Jim’s brain to finish waking.

“Merry Christmas indeed,” he said with a smirk. “I see Santa brought me at least one of the things I asked for.”

Bones laughed softly before swiping his tongue over and around the head a few times. Jim’s eyes slipped closed, and once Bones had him squirming sufficiently he pulled back, untangled his hand from Jim’s and reached for the tube beside the couch. Jim opened his eyes at the click of the cap and he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Aw, Bones, did you ask Santa for the same thing I did?” Jim teased with a wink.

Bones turned back around, tube in one hand, three slick fingers on the other, eyes almost black with lust. 

“I do believe so, Jim, but Santa also told me I had final say over whether you had been naughty or nice this year. What do you think? Have you been good this year, Jim?”

Bones crooked his fingers, imitating Jim’s favorite position for them when they were inside of him, and Jim lost it. He began to ramble as he scrambled to push his boxers the rest of the way down and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I’ve been good! I’ve been really good! I haven’t looked at or flirted with anyone since we got together, and what about those blow jobs? They were good, right? My lips stretched over your cock - ” Jim’s words turned to a moan as Bones slid all three fingers in at once, Jim still loose from their escapade few hours before.

“I suppose you have been pretty good this year.” Bones brushed his fingers against Jim’s prostate and gripped the base of Jim’s cock only a moment later, Jim keening and panting as he did. “Ready for the rest of your present now, Jim?”

Jim nodded, incapable of coherent speech as the fingers inside him moved just enough to not be enough. Without warning they were gone, and Jim only had a moment to miss them as Bones shucked his Grinch boxers and slicked himself up as he crawled back over Jim. He lined himself up, then bent down and kissed Jim as he thrust in. He held still as he plundered the inside of Jim’s mouth, loving the noises Jim was making. They fought for control of the kiss till Jim couldn’t take the lack of movement any longer. He broke the kiss and in between gasps for air growled, “Dammit, Bones! Move already!”

Bones laughed as he began a torturously slow pace. “Isn’t that my line?” He nipped at Jim’s bottom lip as he attempted to incite Bones to a faster pace by wrapping his legs around Bones’ waist and tried to thrust up towards him.

***

As they lay on the floor catching their breath, Jim turned his head toward the tree to admire the lights and caught a glimpse of something he was pretty sure wasn’t there the day before. Tucked way behind the tree and a few of the other random packages that had slowly been accumulating from friends, co-workers, Bones’ mom, and Jim’s brother was a medium sized box wrapped in red and green striped paper with a big tag that had his name on it. His name in Bones’ handwriting. He sat up and turned back towards Bones.

“There’s a box way at the back of the tree, with my name on it, and it so was not there yesterday.”

Bones laughed and pushed himself up on his elbow. “Santa’s a sneaky sonofabitch. He must have left it last night at some point.”

Jim snorted and rolled his eyes, then glared at Bones with a look that very clearly said, “Your handwriting, and I’m not stupid thank you very much.”

“Alright, so maybe I’m sneaky too. You can have it as soon as I’ve got coffee made and we’re both in proper pj’s. I’m all for starting a new traditions with you, but I draw the line at opening presents naked.”

At that, Bones pushed himself up, grabbed his boxers and headed for the bathroom. Jim contemplated digging the box out and shaking it just a little to see if he could figure out what it was, much like he had done as a kid, but decided not to in case Bones had actually gotten him something breakable - after the year that he had broken the snow globe his aunt had sent, his Mom had made the rule that anything breakable was wrapped in a bag. Casting one last longing look at the package, he too got up, gathered his boxers and the bedding from the various places it had ended up around the room and lugged it all to the bedroom.

Bones came out of the bathroom and stole a quick kiss from Jim before heading for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Coffee’ll be done in ten, I brought bagels home with me yesterday, so I’m opening presents in fifteen with or without you.” The teasing tone at the end made Jim chuckle as he dug through his drawer for “proper pj’s”.

But both men were too excited about the gift they had gotten the other, and they were back in the living room as soon as the coffee had brewed enough to pour them both a cup. Jim started to argue that he wanted Bones to open his present first, but Bones was already digging the box out from under the tree and setting it in front of Jim before he could get started.

Bones really did try to keep from grinning like an idiot, and had there been anyone around besides Jim he might have been able to, but he’d been sitting on this gift since their trip to Comic Con in July and he couldn’t stand it any longer. The open enthusiasm he was displaying made Jim even more curious than he already was, so he wasted no time as he tore off the outer layer of paper and grabbed one of the ornaments off the tree and used the hook to break the tape that was across the flaps of the box (a trick Sam had taught him as a kid, which made Bones burst out laughing). He pulled out the crumpled paper Bones had used to fill the empty space and tossed it haphazardly to the side, finally lifting out a plastic case whose contents made him gasp and nearly drop it in his shock.

“Bones! Bones this is the...”

“The model of Helm’s Deep that we saw in July, yes.”

“The one that you told me I couldn’t afford.” Bones nodded. “That you made me _think_ I couldn’t afford.” Bones shrugged his shoulders as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smug grin. “But Bones isn’t this the - ”

“The original concept model. With the concept artwork, scale renderings, and verified authenticity paperwork from the studio and artist to go with it.”

“Bones, this is...I could kiss you right now. Wait,” Jim grinned and quickly, but more carefully than he might have been with another gift, set it back in the box and then practically tackled Bones, grabbing his face in both hands and mashed their lips together. He kissed him till he needed to take a breath and then it became lots of smaller kisses interspersed with “Oh my god thank you” and “I love you” and “Well, not just because of the present” and “Even then, Bones”.

Bones had expected Jim to be thrilled, but the thank you he was currently on the receiving on was way better than he could have ever imagined. He was just starting to really get into it and enjoy it when he heard Jim murmur against his neck, “I could so ma-” and then he stopped immediately, pulled back, smiled the smile that Bones had come to learn meant that Jim was up to something, and then scrambled up off the floor and ran into their bedroom. He was back in under two minutes, skidding to a halt on his knees in front of Bones.

His beaming smile suddenly softened to one that Bones only saw when he was dead serious about something. He looked down and finally noticed the box in Jim’s hand - yet another smallish jewelry type box - and he wondered what on earth Jim had managed to come up with this time that would fit in such a small box. His curiosity was quashed as Jim opened the box.

“Marry me, Bones.”

Even though Jim’s voice was soft, Bones could hear the sincerity in them. He looked up at Jim, the look in his eyes supporting his words, then looked back down at the ring, then back up.

“Jim, I-”

“I spent five months being an idiot and wasting time I could have been spending with you. I don’t want to waste any more time, but I’ll wait for you if you need me to.”

“Jim...”

Bones surged forward, kissed Jim, then took the hand with the box in both of his as he continued the kiss till they were both dizzy with the need for oxygen. He broke the kiss just long enough to suck in a breath and blurt out a “Yes!” and then crushed his lips to Jim’s once more.

Jim was caught off-guard by the second kiss and wasn’t sure he had heard Bones correctly. He struggled a bit to pull back from the kiss and used his free hand to press lightly against Bones’ chest. “What?”

Still keeping a hold on Jim’s hand with the ring with one hand, he placed the other over Jim’s hand on his chest as he kissed him again, this time murmuring against Jim’s lips between kisses.

“Yes. I said yes, you beautiful idiot. Yes.”

Somewhat shocked at how well things were going, Jim just sort of sat there as Bones did most of the kissing.

“You plan on putting that ring on my finger anytime soon?” Bones asked as he kissed his way down Jim’s jaw and neck.

This seemed to finally get Jim’s attention and he laughed, gently pushing Bones back slightly. Pulling both hands free from Bones’ grasp, he pulled the chain around Bones’ neck over his head and then undid the clasp. He slipped the ring out of the box, slid it onto the chain, reclasped it, the slid it as far as it would go onto Bones’ finger, smiling.

From where it stopped, which was nearly all the way on, Bones could tell the ring should be a perfect fit without the chain and he was slightly dumbfounded.

“I know the ring fits,” Jim explained, “because I stole your class ring out of your drawer last week. And the chain-”

“The chain has been for this the whole time, so I have somewhere to keep my ring while I’m in surgery or can’t wear it. And you gave it to me the first day so I could get used to it.”

Jim smirked and winked. “Who’s the ‘sneaky sonofabitch’ now?”

Bones just rolled his eyes as he tugged the ring off. Leaning their foreheads together, he took the ring back off the chain and slid it on his finger. He pulled back enough to slip the chain back over his head, then pulled Jim into a gentle kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Darlin’” he murmured against Jim’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I really do want to finish writing the rest of the 12 days!


End file.
